bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Ichigo Kurosaki vs. Ryō Utagawa
|image = |conflict=Bount Invasion |date = |place =Bount Mansion, Karakura Town, Human World |result =Ryō Utagawa is killed by Maki Ichinose. |side1 =*Ichigo Kurosaki |side2 =*Ryō Utagawa † |forces1 =*Zanpakutō (Shikai) *Shunpo |forces2 =*Doll (Fried) |casual1 =*Ichigo is lightly injured. |casual2 =*Ryō is killed. }} is the first battle to take place in the Bount Mansion. Prelude Running into the Bount Mansion, Ichigo Kurosaki and the others are greeted by Jin Kariya and the other Bounts.Bleach anime; Episode 75 Sensing Kariya's immense Reiatsu, Ichigo deduces Kariya is the leader of the Bounts. When Kariya, introducing himself to the Shinigami, refers to Ichigo by his full name, Ichigo asks Kariya how he knows him. Stating "he makes it his business", Kariya reveals he knows about Rukia Kuchiki as well. Entering the room, Ryō Utagawa asks Ichigo and his friends why they look so surprised to see them. When Ryō asks them if they are afraid of them, Rukia becomes angry, but Ichigo calms her down. Looking at Kariya, Rukia, stating he has a "repulsive glare", warns Ichigo to be careful. When Ichigo tells Kariya he has come to take back Uryū Ishida, Kariya tells him he has no intention of returning him. Not taking this for an answer, Ichigo decides to battle the Bounts himself while Rukia and the Mod-Souls look for Uryū. Activating his Doll, Fried, Ryō sends his snake after Rukia. As Ichigo deflects the snake away, Rukia and the others escape while Ryō jumps down to where Ichigo is.Bleach anime; Episode 76 Looking around the room at the other Bounts, Ichigo realizes he is going to fight seven Bounts at the same time. Revealing the Bounts are independent and would never fight in a group, Ryō tells him he is going to take him on himself, and to prove he can do this, he asks Kariya to remove his crest, explaining a Bount needs his crest in order to activate their Doll, and without it, they are completely powerless. Removing his crest and puts it on the ground, Kariya, telling Ryō to take his time, states he is going to enjoy watching this. Ryō tells Ichigo if he defeats him, he can go after his leader and be able to easily kill him. Ichigo tells Ryō he does not know what kind of game he is playing, but either way, he is going to cut him down. Battle Ryō sends his snake towards Ichigo, who deflects it with a single swing of his Zanpakutō. Bringing Fried back, Ryō begins swinging it on the ground, causing several other snakes to form from the locations which were hit. As Ichigo deflects several snakes with his Zanpakutō, one of the snakes wraps itself around Ichigo's leg. As Ichigo struggles to get it off, Ryō charges towards him. As Ryō creates more snakes to battle against his opponent, Ichigo charges at him, but Ryō, using Fried as a shield, blocks the attack. Stating he is going to have to attack him directly to win, Ichigo, using Shunpo to appear behind Ryō, swings his Zanpakutō, cutting Ryō's shoulder. As Ryō asks his Doll if the preparations are complete and the Doll tells him they are, a pentagram forms under Ryō's feet, which causes a pentagram to form under Ichigo's feet as well. As snakes begin charging at Ichigo from the pentagram, Ichigo tries to get away, but the pentagrams form in every location Ichigo stands on top of. Revealing this technique is called Snake Net, Ryō, claiming it is his Doll's "absolute barrier", states a sensory reflex is reacting to something you touch. Saying this ability is exactly like that, Ryō tells Ichigo even if he uses Shunpo, he will not be able to run away from this technique. When Ichigo asks him what he knows about Shunpo, Kariya tells him because Soul Society is desperately tracking the movements of the Bounts, it would be only natural for them to know about the Shinigami. Stating the conversation is over, Ryō has the snakes become more aggressive. Overwhelmed, Ichigo is sent crashing into a wall. Stating this was not a challenge at all, Ryō, disabling his technique, apologizes to Kariya for accidentally damaging his mansion. When Kariya tells him it does not matter, Ryō asks if he should chase after the other intruders, but Kariya, revealing Maki Ichinose should be taking care of them, tells him more of Ichigo's comrades are coming here. Getting back up, Ichigo tells the Bount he is going to have to finish up quickly so he can help Rukia and the others. When Ryō asks him what he can do with his body so injured, Ichigo tells him his attack did not hurt him nearly as much as he thinks it did. As Kariya tells Ichigo his Reiatsu must have protected his body, Ryō, stating this still will not be enough for him to escape his technique, tells him he will crush him with a power far greater than his own. As Ichigo tells him he has no intention of letting this happen, Ryō sends a barrage of snakes at him, but Ichigo destroys them all by firing a Getsuga Tenshō, which ends up going towards Kariya and destroying part of the mansion. Aftermath Having dodged Ichigo's attack, Kariya tells the Shinigami he is interesting for being able to dispose of Ryō's attack through pure force alone. Hiding from the other Bounts, Ryō sends his Doll out to do something. When Kariya tells Ichigo this was his favorite mansion, but now it is worthless, Ichigo, apologizing to him, asks Kariya if he will let Uryū go now. As he says doing so would be inconvenient, Ryō's Doll, coming out, takes Kariya's crest. As Ryō reveals himself to the rest of the Bounts again, Kariya asks him what he is doing. When Ryō states he is going to become the leader of the Bounts, the other Bounts do not believe he would do well in that position. Trying to convince them he would do well, Ryō points out Kariya cannot do anything to them without his crest. Interrupting Ryō, Kariya angers the Bount, prompting Ryō to send his Doll to attack Kariya. Blocking the attack, Kariya states he already released his crest's power before putting it down. Arriving, Ichinose, releasing his Zanpakutō, Nijigasumi, kills the traitorous Bount. When Ichigo asks why a Shinigami is with the Bounts, Ichinose, ignoring him, points out he was the one who beat Captain Kenpachi Zaraki before preparing to battle against Ichigo. References Navigation Category:Fights